Esos arranques de pacion
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una historia de paciones desatadas , entre Alan y Eric con un leve empujon de nuestro shinigami favorito Grell quien se encargara de ponerlos donde las iniviciones mueren ALan xEric Will X Grell es yaoi y con alto contenido sexual asi que estas advertido
1. Chapter 1

Había sido un día cansado y largo, Eric y Alan habían pasado los calurosos días del verano recogiendo almas no siempre desafortunadas, ya que algunas iban al paraíso y si la verdad muy pocas almas les había tocado recoger que fueran al infierno.

Eric bromeaba con Alan sobre diversas cosas y aminoraba el tedio del día hasta la hora de regresar y entregar los reportes en el mundo shinigami.

Realmente Alan ¿qué te parece si después de entregar estos reportes nos vamos a nadar al rio?- dijo el mayor en tono casual

-no sé yo no e traído traje de baño Eric- dijo el más joven ruborizándose

-pues podemos nadar desnudos- sugirió Eric con un susurro lascivo que le congelo el alma a Alan

- Pero eso no estaría bien ¿y si alguien nos ve? ¿ No te preocupan los malos entendidos o las habladurías que pudiera haber?- pregunto nervioso a este punto sus mejillas eran dos rubís encendidos

-Podemos irnos a una parte del rio que sea muy… privadita- añadió el rubio con intención de persuadirlo pero el nerviosismo de Alan era tan palpable que para restarle peso a la situación Eric alzo la ceja y sonrió con esa cara de Casanova que lo caracterizaba y que frecuentemente servía para convencer a Alan de muchas coas de moralidad dudosa que el inocente trigueño no alcanzaba a maliciar – que te parece si llevamos la hielera llena de refrescos y tal vez refrigerios fríos , en mi casillero tengo un par de toallas que había traído para el gimnasio pero no me importa traer más mañana ¿vamos no te arrepentirás?-

-La mirada de un cierto pelirrojo se clavo en la escena en completo silencio interpretando la obvia situación de cortejo de Eric con el joven Alan -

-Si-Alan estaba ruborizado y antes de darse cuenta de alguna forma había acabado arrinconado contra la esquina de dos paredes, mientras que Eric apoyaba su mano sobre la pared a un lado de su cabeza, tan cerca que respiraba su aliento la verdad es que para ese momento ya se habían evaporado todos sus pensamientos, si Eric hubiera sugerido casar patos en la luna el hubiera dicho que si igual – después de entregar este informe- dijo sintiendo como su corazón corría a mil por hora.

Alan se fue a entregar los reportes mientras que el rubio se anotaba una victoria personal

-Aaa~~ que calladito te lo has guardado, así que ¿ahora asaltas cunas? ¿Ya te cansaron la niñas de la oficina y ahora quieres experimentar con los niños? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa casi atemorizante

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo como si realmente no importara

-Ay por favor, si lo hubieras acorralado un poco mas tendrías a al joven Alan Humphrey como un tierno conejito tembloroso haciendo cuando dijeras, te advierto sin embargo por las reacciones de ese niño que aun no sabe que está en el closet , si vas demasiado rápido sin explicarle las cosas lo vas a asustar , le que le hace falta es un curso rápido– dijo con una sonrisa moviendo su dedo en círculos mientras apuntaba al rubio- tendrías que aclararle el panorama, antes de devorártelo.-

-Yo no sé de lo que hablas pero si lo supiera, déjame aclararte que Alan es mucho más que un bocadillo de paso- dijo con severidad

-Aaa es algo serio, entonces tía Cupido los ayudara – entonces sonrió maléficamente dio vuelta y soltó una escalofriante carcajada

Así fue como 40 minutos más tarde un muy nervioso Alan que tenía una gran confusión por todo lo que el rubio le hacía sentir acabo esperando a su compañero en medio del parque con la hielera llena de refrescos, hielo y bocadillos fríos.

Aquella tarde de verano, doblemente caluroso, Grell Sutcliff había llegado con su abrigo sobre el brazo, su chaleco sin espalda era tan sexy como color vino, y su largo cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo.

William Darling ~~ãhaaaa~~~hace tanto calor~~ que te parece si yo me refresco un poco aquí en tu oficina-dijo sentándose en el sofá que estaba junto a la venta tras arrojar su abrigo sobre el perchero, fue entonces cuando empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Will se acomodo los anteojos y lo miro sin decir nada de arriba abajo, era increíble como ese descarado simplemente ignoraba todo tipo de discreción, así que el supervisor se puso de pie y camino a la puerta mientras Grell seguía desabotonándose la ropa y cerró la puerta con llave, no sin antes asomarse al pasillo para decirle a la secretaria. -Señorita Ellen estaré algo ocupado con el señor Sutcliff por favor no me pase a nadie la siguiente media hora-

-Tan solo media hora?- dijo con lascivo cinismo y en tono desilusionado el pelirrojo, antes de sentir como su supervisor se sentaba junto a él con una mirada maliciosa .

Estos dos shinigamis que en publico peleaban tanto y eran tan opuestos tenían viviendo en secreto una larga relación, aunque para los que tenían ojos para ver no fuera tan en secreto.

Ambos era supuestamente vecinos pero la verdad es que vivían juntos y las dos casas estaban comunicadas ( este fic se ubica antes de feliz navidad Grell pero después de mi fic acosador y acosado)

Eres un pelirrojo sin vergüenza, ¿no sabes que estamos en el trabajo? -Pero Grell ya se había quitado la camisa y se había desabrochado el pantalón y con su cabello recogido se veía tan sexy- no me convencerás de hacer algo indebido en el trabajo Grell- dijo con voz severa-

Hacemos una apuesta-dijo inclinándose sobre el rosto de su resistente amante – si yo gano me cumplirás un capricho y si yo pierdo, en casa te cumpliré muchos… muchos caprichos, incluyendo lencería , y tu pequeño fetiche con la autoridad - dijo besándolo en la mejilla , luego lo mordió en la oreja y luego lamio su cuello- no contestas, es obvio te encanta ganar no querrás que te gane en algo así

Aceptare lo que quieras apostar cuando quieras yo soy una persona que no pierde el control tan fácil

Grell sonrió maléficamente y se puso de pie , se saco los pantalones y para sorpresa del moreno de bajo traía unas medias de rejilla y un liguero, haciendo juego con una tanga, que solo el cielo sabia de que pervertida tienda la había sacado, traía calzados sus tacones rojos y negros y camino semi desnudo hasta perchero donde se puso de nuevo el abrigo sobre la piel desnuda , pero dejando los hombros descubiertos y en una pose increíblemente sexy se quito la liga del pelo y este enmarco su cara enseguida.

-¿Aun crees que vas a ganar amor?- susurro el pelirrojo

-Yo soy el supervisor de Londres el hombre más frio e indiferente. No me convencerás de hacer nada indebido- el pelirrojo camino sensualmente hasta el moreno tomo sus manos y las junto de las muñecas y tomo con los dientes afilados las puntas de los dedos de los guantes y los estiro para sacarlos, la expresión de Will era estoica aunque gotitas de sudor empezaban a apearla su frente- tócame amor, con tus grandes y frías manos quítame el calor que me derrite- ronroneo Grell , su cuerpo se movía como en una danza hipnótica sin música, y las manos del moreno guiadas por el pelirrojo surcaban sitios comunes o íntimos , finalmente el pelirrojo se inclino a besarlo, Will no pudo menos que devolver ese beso con igual pación , ya habían acordado con un beso a solas en el trabajo estaba bien, así que eso no lo hacia perder .

Cuando el supervisor abrió los ojos sin embargo miro al extravagante shinigami incado entre sus piernas abiertas, miro como su amante bajaba el zíper con los dientes y sacaba de entre los pantalones su enorme erección , El ojiverde travieso sonrió malignamente mientras devoraba al más serio que se esforzaba con no dejar escapar sus gemidos de satisfacción . Grell entre tanto dejo caer su abrigo al piso y su hermosa espalda desnuda cubierta solo por su espesa cabellera, se planteaban ante el moreno, la legua de Grell jugaba con maestría y pronto el moreno admitió su derrota, simplemente empujo al pelirrojo un poco hacia atrás se puso en pie y le dio la mano a Grell , no bien se paro lo cargo u lo puso sobre el escritorio boca arriba se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a embestirlo, primero suavemente , lo que provocó que el pelirrojo empezará a gemir. Cosa muy inconveniente si recordamos que son las 6 pm y la secretaria esta una puerta de distancia.

Will saco su pañuelo blanco y cubrió la boca de su amante – lo siento pero no te puedo dar permiso de gritar, ¿muerde esto sí?- el pelirrojo asintió y mordió fuerte el pañuelo mientras Will acomodaba esas largas piernas, de modo que los tobillos de Grell se anclaron a la espalda del moreno, mientras este se desfogaba de las paciones despertadas y ahogaba sus propios gemidos lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones de su pelirrojo.

Hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite y el pelirrojo sintió la esencia de su amante inundándole las entrañas mientras él se arqueaba y retorcía sus manos en la desesperación de aguantar el grito de su propio éxtasis.

Al final ambos jadeaban sudorosos y cansados, Will se desacoplo, respiro un momento y quito el pañuelo de la boca del pelirrojo, aseó aquel vientre manchado, tiro el pañuelo y se acomodo su propia ropa.

Creo…creo.. Que gane… - anuncio jadeando el pelirrojo-

Definitivamente ganaste… esta vez.- dijo el moreno. Grell se acomodo su tanguita y se sentó en el escritorio mirando a William satisfecho- ya sabes el día que quieras te doy la revancha, mi amorcito de hielo al fin y esto le saca lo caliente a cualquiera. Ahora volviendo a mí apuesta…

Will cerró los ojos esto no iba a ser bueno, o al menos no decente, o ninguna de las dos.

En el rio lejos del camino común de los shinigamis, Eric y Alan habían encontrado un lugar encantador sombreado por las ramas de los árboles y cerca de un claro, dónde estaba la hielera y las toallas tendidas. Y la mayor parte de la ropa de ambos

Eric se había sacado ya los bóxer y caminaba desnudo al agua, Alan en cambio no se decidía a terminarse de desvestir. Y su mirada se entretenía en el firme trasero de su sempai caminado al rio, subir la mirada no ayudo porque esa espalda perfectamente bien marcada lo hizo tragar saliva. Esto está mal, mal ,mal, se supone que los dos somos hombres no debería sentirme así de nervioso , ni mirarlo con este tipo de interés .

Eric se moría de ganas por tener finalmente una escusa para verlo desnudo- vamos no es como desnudarse frente a chicas tenemos lo mismo y podemos bañarnos juntos ¿no?, esto no tiene nada de malo, tienes que aprender a ser más atrevido

A si claro, Alan se saco la ropa interior y se cubrió pudorosamente con las manos mientras corría al agua y entraba de un brinco, esperando que el agua fría le bajara los ánimos

Eric se cubrió del agua que salpicaba y pronto empezó a jugar un poco con Alan. Al principio todo estaba bien, luego sugirió ir un poco más hondo en el agua

Pero… pero… yo no se nadar- dijo Alan apenado. Al rubí le brillaron los ojos no te preocupes que clase de amigo seria yo si no te enseño lo primero es flotar hay que ... recostarse en el agua de espaldas.

Alan se puso colorado. Pero estoy desnudo, y si me hundo y ….y…- pero de nada valía lo que dijera en el agua era mucho más liviano y Eric ya lo había alzado en brazos

Prometo no mirar y tu puedes serrar los ojos y relajarte , vamos pondré una mano bajo tu espalda y otra bajo tus rodillas , extiende los brazos , cierra los ojos … y flota- Alan estaba sonrojado, apenado y sin embargo extrañamente emocionado esa intima proximidad así que obedeció y se puso a flotar

Su cuerpo desnudo era un banquete para los ojos del rubio que aprovechaba de que Alan cerrara los ojos para mirarlo cuidadosamente , después insistió en hacerlo flotar boca abajo, solo para deleitarse con su trasero, y en un momento en que Alan trago agua se dio el lujo de abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo hasta que se tranquilizo

Solo que para Alan ese abrazo no era nada tranquilizante. En secreto tanto el trigueño como el rubio agradecían que al agua estuviera suficientemente fría.

El abrazo duraba sin embargo más de lo normal y sin las ropas estorbando la intimidad a flor de piel, el rostro sonrojado de Alan y el pecho de cada uno latiendo tan fuerte que se podía sentir al otro retumbar el corazón dentro de ese abrazo Eric simplemente se inclino y beso a Alan provocativamente , al principio el trigueño no sabía que hace pero poco a poco se dejo llevar las manos del rubio lo recorrían lujuriosamente y… de pronto un aire frio se coló en el viento Alan abrió los ojos y sin saber que hacer se aparto suavemente diciendo

Creo que esto se está poniendo raro… porque.. a lo mejor estamos cansados , que te parece si descansamos , y nos vamos ya a casa.

Eric hubiera querido negarse y forzarle un beso más sabia que de hacerlo lo más probable es que conseguiría lo que estaba deseando pero en su cabeza las palabras de Grell resonaran gravemente

"-Ay por favor, si lo hubieras acorralado un poco mas tendrías a al joven Alan Humphrey como un tierno conejito tembloroso haciendo cuando dijeras, te advierto sin embargo por las reacciones de ese niño que aun no sabe que está en el closet , si vas demasiado rápido sin explicarle las cosas lo vas a asustar-"

-De acuerdo vamos a casa, te acompañare en el camino-

El menor asintió pero no volvió a hablar más que monosílabos hasta que llego a la puerta de su departamento y Eric le apretó un poco la mano antes de entrar.

Casa de Will y Grell 8pm .

Esto es completamente inmoral, darles a ellos semejante caso, siempre … siempre… Will estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba

A ….a….aa~~ yo gane y si es posible que yo me trague las indecencias en nombre del trabajo ellos también , necesitan un empujoncito en la dirección correcta

Eso es tu punto de vista, pero mandarlos a recoger las alamas justo allí….

Amorcito te gane, es mi capricho y deudas de juego son deudas de honor además te daré una buena escusa mañana para que no tengas que justificarte , créeme podrás culparme de todo y eso incluso tiene recompensa

Continuara

Espero que les guste esto se va a poner muy muy lujurioso

Déjenme su opinión porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Casa de Will y Grell 8pm .

Esto es completamente inmoral, darles a ellos semejante caso, siempre … siempre… Will estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba- estaba sentado en el sofá mirando como la ordenes de trabajo de Grell debían ir a diferentes personas mañana

A ….a….aa~~ yo gane y si es posible que yo me trague las indecencias en nombre del trabajo ellos también , necesitan un empujoncito en la dirección correcta y yo merezco un día libre amo- dijo entrando a la cocina para traer un par de tazas de te

Eso es tu punto de vista, pero mandarlos a recoger las alamas justo allí….- dijo mirando la clase de distribución que había hecho su pelirrojo

Recolección de almas en el burdel para Ronald Noxs, recolección de 14 almas en una redada a una fiesta uranista Alan y Eric

Amorcito te gane, es mi capricho y deudas de juego son deudas de honor además te daré una buena escusa mañana para que no tengas que justificarte, créeme podrás culparme de todo y eso incluso tiene recompensa

¿Recompensa, como cual? – dijo alzando la ceja seguro que no lo convencería esta vez- ¿como me convencerás de dejarte faltar mañana?

Pues esta ese fetiche que tienes con la autoridad, y si firmas esos papeles y le das a Eric algunas notas mias mañana pues… podríamos pasar esta noche jugando… - Grell que camino tras él lo abrazo, susurrándole al oído- por ejemplo podemos jugar a que soy tu secretaria y tú me llamas para darme algunas órdenes inapropiadas en la oficina , o podemos… -dijo besándolo en el oído -jugar a el guardia y el prisionero … podrías esposarme y me pondré la pijama de rayas blancas y negras que parece traje de presidiario, o podemos jugar al doctor y al paciente… como sea mañana tendré mis caderitas tan adoloridas por lo que haremos hoy que no podre ir a trabajar- ronroneo con voz melosa y un escalofrió bajo por la espalda del moreno

Will cerró los ojos era una de las mejores ofertas del pelirrojo- el siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar un juego pero no más , además lo que proponía era una noche de lujuria hasta dejarlo satisfecho totalmente, antes de pensarlo un poco mas y arrepentirse Will saco el bolígrafo y firmo las ordenes . Miro a Grell con reprobación y lujuria y el pelirrojo sonrió coquetamente balanceándose de un lado a otro

¿ Y con qué disfraz empezamos?- pregunto con fingida inocencia y cara de puchero

Ponte la pijama de rayas yo me pondré la chaqueta de policía e iré a arrestarte,- dijo con mirada maligna…

8am Despacho de shinigamis

Al día siguiente Will tenía unas leves ojeras, pero estaba puntualmente tras su escritorio habia pasado a la secretaria una incapacidad de Grell aprobada por el mismo que afirmaba estaba muy indispuesto. El shinigami habia dividido el trabajo en tres partes según las indicaciones del pelirrojo.

El moreno miro los papeles que habia firmado la noche anterior y suspriro. Sentia vergüenza de saber que el pelirrojo proponiéndose algo podía controlarlo con suficiente sexo, sin embargo no habia vuelta a tras el primero en ser citado fue el joven Ronald nox que debía recoger algunas almas en una fiesta , algo sobre intoxicación con camarones .

Ronald no se opuso aunque tampoco parecía feliz , sin embargo Grell sempai siempre había sido amable con el y no quería causarle un problema ,así que aceptó y salió de allí directo a la secretaria a comunicarle a las jóvenes secretarias que no podría llegar a la fiesta hasta después de las 9 pm

Los siguientes fueron Alan y Eric Will les pidió tomar asiento, les explico la situación de Grell y luego añadió algunos detalles sobre el trabajo algo así como:

- Lamento mucho tener que darles a ustedes esta caso en particular- dijo Will con lo que parecía demasiada delicadeza en alguien tan frio e indiferente como el.

-Usualmente este tipo de casos se los damos a Grell en exclusiva porque muchos shinigamis se sienten incómodos de recoger almas en sitios y eventos similares a ese.-

-Nosotros somos profesionales, si Grell san puede hacerlo, es de esperar que nosotros también y cuanto y más si somos dos .- dijo Alan rápidamente

-Usted es demasiado joven y aun no ha visto muchas de las muertes o circunstancias mas indecentes o desagradables , por eso he pensado pertinente que el señor Erick lo acompañe así podrá .. Digamos explicarle algunas cosas.-

-Lo dices William – dijo Eric con soltura y demasiada familiaridad- como si fueras a mandarnos a un infierno o algo así-

- Es algo así , por eso siempre mandamos a Grell a recoger almas a situaciones así, la mayoría de los shinigamis, ponen demasiadas objeciones.-

-Eso es poco profesional y es injusto ¿quiere decir que siempre le cargan la mano a Grell san con esos eventos que nadie desea asistir?- dijo Alan enfadado de enterarse de esa injusticia, después de todo Grell era un gay declarado pero no era justo mandarlo siempre a trabajos desagradables solo por eso.

Will saco un sobre, lo miro unos segundos, sabía lo que había adentro y había discutido y debatido el contenido, pero Grell literalmente lo tenia de los… bueno digamos que lo tenía en un callejón sin salida así que decidió darle la carta a ellos diciendo:

-Cuando le comente a Grell Sutcliff que les daría esta comisión a ustedes se angustió mucho y se preocupo de que asistir allí, les causara una conmoción, o algo. Así que me pidió lo esperara a que escribiera unas notas especiales para ustedes, cerro el sobre y me dijo que se los diera, supongo que serán sus disculpas o algún consejo, no sé, se tardo bastante escribiendo casi me hace llegar tarde.-

Eric tomo el sobre –¿Fuiste a su casa? -Pregunto desconcertado

- pues es mi vecino, cuando vi que no salía a tiempo toque a la puerta y vi que estaba muy indispuesto, realmente creo que apenas podía andar de lo cansado que se veía al parecer ni durmió en toda la noche creo que comió algo que le cayó muy mal o algo así.. En fin… me pidió esperar y me dio esto , para ustedes . En cuanto a mí aquí está la orden y la lista de la misión.-

Eric iba a abrir la carta cuando Will lo detuvo- tal vez eso deberían leerlo ustedes en privado, El señor Sutcliff no quería que yo lo viera y no tengo honestamente curiosidad de saber que les ha puesto.-

-Si claro- dijo Alan tomando sus listas la suya y la de su compañero y salió con él.

-Eso fue raro -comento el rubio

-Mucho debo decir, aunque creo que injusto que Grell deba recoger almas en lugares donde los demás shinigamis se sienten incómodos, solo por ser como es, no es justo, que poco profesional de parte de los demás, después de todo en la academia nos advirtieron que, como shinigamis ha veces deberíamos presenciar muertes en lugares horrendos, inmorales o muertes que son reprobables ¿Qué tendrán estas de especial?-

-La verdad ni idea que te parece si antes de partir leemos lo que nos ha escrito Grell –Pregunto el rubio

Alan asintió con la cabeza y salieron en dirección al parque trasero del edificio un sitio con mesas y bancas para que los oficinistas tomaran su almuerzo, escogieron una y se sentaron

Vamos a ver… - dijo Eric y abrió la carta para su sorpresa había un sobre mas pequeño dentro, una hoja de papel doblada y una llave dentro de un papelito doblado con una dirección escrita.

¿Qué dice el sobre pequeño? – pregunto el trigueño

-Dice exclusivo para Eric léetelo en privado es decir sin Alan- Eric sonrió y miro al trigueño que lo veía con escepticismo-

-A ha si claro cómo no- replico el más joven

- Es en serio- añadió mostrándole el sobre el cual ciertamente decía así

-Aaaaaaaaaa ya veo qué raro ¿Y la hoja?- pregunto sin insistir pues era de mal educación ver el correo ajeno

Mmmm.. dice:

Queridos Alan y Eric me entere que Will les pediría cubrirme, ante todo una disculpa porque irán a un lugar muy… digámoslo así: inmoral, vulgar e insensible, el punto no es que sea un sitio donde encontraran a otros que como yo sienten atracción por los hombres, yo después de todo busco y tengo un amor estable y aun si soy descarado y coqueto ay aspectos personales que no compartiría con nadie más que con mi pareja.

Seguro pensaran que es como ir a un burdel pero creo que esto es algo un poco peor, es un tanto impactante, la forma en que algunos chicos que de hecho morirán, son tratados allí, su exhibicionismo es más de lo que muchos toleran se que son profesionales y todo eso, pero allí está la llave de un pequeño departamento en Londres que es mío… y que uso de vez en cuando.

Mi consejo lleguen allí relájense un poco, y váyanse tarde para que no tengan que ver demasiado, y por otro lado, después de hacer el trabajo regresen al apartamento tómense una copa de vino y olviden el asunto.

Esto no es sobre cuán inmoral es el sexo, porque todo acto intimo puede llegar a ser honesto y hermoso, una expresión real de amor, siempre y cuando se practique con alguien a quien se ame realmente, se le teng respeto y cuyas ideas o fantasías sean compartidas y no forzadas, ya sea entre parejas gay , lesbianas o heteros ,el desagradable maltrato y exhibicionismo que verán a donde van no tiene nada que ver con amor sino con lujuria irrefrenable, y un sentido de poder abusivo. Mi único consejo: que traten de mantener la mente fría.

Supongo que esto prueba que sin importar como sea Grell Sutcliff esto prueba que en el fondo aun tiene algo de decencia ¿no?- Alan se quedo pensando

Erick se quedo tan pensativo como Alan cuando leyó la carta de Grell finalmente sacudió la cabeza y le pidió al más joven la orden de trabajo y leyó:

Masacre, por redada en una fiesta uranista*- después aparecían más o menos 12 nombres todos de barón

Parece ser que todos los que mueren son hombres- dijo Alan –es curioso que l hacer un masacre, por una redad todas las mujeres de la fiesta salgan bien librada en mi experiencia, los oficiales que suelen hacer redadas no tienden a ser nada caballerosos. Por cierto ¿Qué significa uranista?

No tengo ni idea pero… no me parece que sea nada bueno desde el momento que Grell nos da semejantes indicaciones, además me pregunto porque William solo manda a él a hacer recolecciones así recuerdas que dijo: "Usualmente este tipo de casos se los damos a Grell en exclusiva porque muchos shinigamis se sienten incómodos de recoger almas en sitios y eventos similares a ese."

-Además está el hecho de que Grell habla de encontrar a otros que como el sienten atracción por los hombres, es probable que esto sea algo muy inmoral-

Es seguro si otros shinigamis tienden a dejar este tipo de eventos solo a él, que Grell este preocupándose de mas por nuestra reacción , poro yo soy profesional no pienso impresionarme con lo que sea que este pasando en ese lugar

Pero Erick sentí un cierta preocupación recorrer su espina como un latigazo de electricidad, el observó el sobre exclusivo para él y lo guardo en el bolsillo tomo la llave que venía en el sobre y miro a Alan .

Will lo consideraba demasiado joven y optimista, quizás demasiado inocente y él, en este caso iba con la encomienda de cuidarle, al menos por parte de Will que discretamente le había dado esto a entender de forma muy discreta y por parte de Grell las advertencias y sugerencias lo ponían en guardia que se supone ¿que encontrarían en esa fiesta uranista? , ¿Porque la policía pensaría en hacer una redada a un fiesta? ¿Por qué todos pensaban que Grell merecía ir a recolectar almas en eventos así?

Vamos Alan tomemos el consejo de Grell y pasemos un rato en el departamento suyo antes de ir a recoger las almas ..

Alan asintió y se pusieron en marcha al mundo humano de nuevo

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte espero que les guste la tercera será un autentico desbarajuste jajajajajaa espero bastante caliente y sensual con algunas escenas tal vez algo fuertes pero no se preocupen es solo parte de la trama, dejo la explicación para uranista con el link de abajo para los curiosos

Cariños Ara

*explicación de la palabra uranista wiki/Uranismo


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de una hora habían llegado a la dirección de la casa de Grell cuya llave se les había facilitado, estaba convenientemente ubicada lejos de la ciudad y cerca de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres , donde algunas cuantas y esplendidas mansiones de campo de la nobleza se levantaban orgullosamente.

La casa de Grell era una casita adorable con un lindo jardín de rosas rojas y arbustos de rojas fresas y rodeado de algunos manzanosy una cerca blanca, al abrir la puerta se podía ver el toque de Grell en la decoración en sobrio tono vino, habia algunas cosas lindas y femeninas aunque también parecía haber cosas que no le pertenecen al pelirrojo. Los aburridos libros en el librero, con temas serios, los muebles de color madera cobriza tapizados en un estampado elegante de tonos tierra lucían demasiado masculinos.

-¿Realmente es esta la casa de Grell senpai?- pregunto Alan

-Totalmente- dijo Erick y sonrió por lo bajo y señaló la chimenea que tenía una pintura de Grell, de vestido y posando como una dulce chica, sentado, como una elegante señorita en una silla junto a la luz de una ventana cuya trasparente cortina ondeaba , tras esta, había una sombra varonil , que te daba a entender que Grell no estaba solo aunque la pintura parecía ocultar intencionalmente al acompañante .

-Grell menciono que el tenia a un amor ¿tú crees que esta sea la casa donde ellos se ven?- pregunto Alan sonrojado mientras veía aquella pintura, mostraba cuan dominante era el pelirrojo, cuanto deseaba ser considerado una chica y cuan discreto era su acompañante, aunque, la pintura también mostraba un par de lentes acomodados sobre una mesita, pintada al frente del retrato y al lado del pelirrojo.

-Sin duda el tiene una pareja, es probable que este sea su… ya sabes nidito de amor- dijo el rubio entre risas- de todos modos podremos descansar un poco, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar en donde está la habitación? faltan unas horas para la recolección sería bueno descansar un poco.

Alan se alejo para explorar la casa, Eric se quedo en la sala y se sentó, saco la carta de Grell y la releyó, ¿qué lugar horrible seria al que iban? ¿Que era un uranista?

Alan , después de algunos minutos, había encontrado la cocina, perfectamente ordenada, las alacenas estaba bien surtidas cosa que demostraba que la casa era habitada con regularidad. El comedor estaba cubierto de un mantel rojo vivo larguísimo y un camino de mesa negro , en el mimo piso , encontró un estudio , repleto de libros y un baño para invitados, subió al segundo piso y encontró otras habitaciones un baño completo con una enorme bañera para dos, un cuarto inmaculado y muy bien decorado que aparentemente era para invitados , un cuarto cerrado con llave y la habitación principal, con una cama bastante grande con dosel, un decorado entre serio y romántico, con una puerta al fondo que debería ser el vestidor.

Eric escucho los pasos de Alan después un rato- Wow es increíble lo acogedora y normal que es esta casa parece una casa de una pareja de casado es demasiado grande para alguien soltero, y la cocina, la alacenas están muy bien surtidas me intriga un poco la habitación cerrada pero creo que no hay que ser curiosos.

-¿Porque no comemos algo?, creo que vi unas manzanas rojas en el jardín- dijo el rubio

-Si porque no, dudo que le moleste si tomamos unas manzanas, el árbol tiene muchas-El trigueño salió con su compañero y comenzaron a ver al árbol con la intención de ver cuáles manzanas eran las mejores para comer.

Una anciana paso cerca y los miro curiosamente

-Buenos días jóvenes- saludo la canosa mujer de curvas redondeadas

-Buenos días madame – replico jovialmente Alan

-¿Son ustedes amigos de la pareja que vive aquí? – pregunto la mujer temiendo que se estuvieran robando las manzanas

-¿Pareja?- murmuro Alan pero Eric se apresuro a contestar

-Somos amigos de Grell del trabajo- dijo sonriendo

-A esa amable pelirroja, me pueden decir ¿en que trabajan?-

-Negocios funerarios podría decirse- dijo Eric sin titubear

- A con razón eso me explica muchas cosas- rio la anciana

- ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto el menor

-Grell es muy querida por aquí, aunque casi nunca están, ella o su esposo-

-¿Esposo?- repitió interrogativamente Alan a quien esto lo tomaba de sorpresa

-Si jejeje al principio cuando recién se hizo la casa se armo un revuelo con un montón de malos entendidos, aquel moreno llegaba con la pelirroja , que se veía como chica pero se vestía en pantalones , y camisa , si bien tenía ese femenino abrigo rojo y los tacones . Unos decían que era una chica vestida de hombre, otros que era un hombre que se vestía de mujer y la polémica empezó a crecer más cuando alguien les vio besándose en el jardín

- En serio- dijo Erick – porque no nos cuenta-

A verán al principio cuando esta casa se vendió veíamos que llegaban a la casa dos hombres , aunque uno de ellos nos parecía demasiado afeminado, venían solo a dormir y las malas lenguas empezaron a decir que … bueno usted sabe . Que ellos eran "ESO"

-¿Que ellos eran eso? -Repitió interrogantemente Erick

- ¿a que se refiere? – pregunto el trigueño

-HOoooo es obvio que ustedes son jóvenes y muy ingenuos no se imaginan la clase de perversiones que tienen algunos hombres… desde luego la reina, dijo que esto era ilegal, creo que el termino que ella usa para ese tipo de personas porque un científico así los describió es uranistas

- Aaaa ya caigo creo que empiezo a entender…"El mal entendido que se dio" – murmuro Erick

Pero Alan no parecía entender nada-¿Que es un uranista? ¿ y qué es lo que se supone que es ilegal?

-Ay niño -dijo la anciana -te lo voy a explicar más simple , un uranista es un hombre perverso y malo que quiere estar con otros hombres… en plan de pareja-murmuro eso ultimo más bajo como si fuera muy pecaminoso-, como… como si fueran mujeres cosa que me parece absurda porque no me imagino que eso se pueda .. -dijo la anciana sonrojada

Erick pensó que la anciana quería ser discreta o era en verdad ella la que no imaginaba el cómo, el rubio miro a Alan y el estaba impactado completamente enrojecido hasta las orejas

-Vamos no te traumes con el tema- le dijo el rubio a Alan - sin embargo- dijo mirando a la anciana- supongo que las cosas se aclararon ¿verdad?

-Pues si antes de llamar a la policía, la junta de vecinos decidió venir a hablar con ellos dos, fue cundo vimos a Grell vestida finalmente de mujer , estaba tan bonita con su pelo recogido y aquel vestido, el otro hombre estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, y ella nos invito a pasar, cuando supo que éramos de la junta de vecinos , parecían muy despreocupados, cuando los dijimos que pensábamos que eran un par de uranistas y que veníamos a decirles que o vendían la casa o llamábamos a la policía .

Entonces aquel hombre moreno y estricto se puso de pie y dijo:

-Primero que nada quiero que se disculpen con mi mujer, porque si la ven bien puede que no tenga curvas pronunciadas pero es bastante femenina y en segundo lugar ella debe vestir de hombre en el trabajo, porque allí trabajan muchos hombre, yo no la puedo vigilar todo el tiempo y el vestir de manera masculina le quita a los demás la tentación de mirarla.-

-Grell estaba apenadísima y sonrojada, pero se puso de pie con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo que disculparan a su marido pero que si bien le había dado permiso de trabajar , era muy celoso.- termino de explicar la anciana

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Alan descolocado-

-Pues nos disculpamos claro… sin embargo esto es por supuesto las consecuencias de que el marido de Grell sea tan celoso ¿verdad? mira que no dejar que la pobre vista de mujer durante casi todo el dia… pobre chica, es bonita y aparentemente su color preferido es el rojo, pero si trabaja en una funeraria es de esperar que su esposo no la quiera paseando con bonitos vestidos de colores escandalosos en medio de un funeral verdad. Y ustedes ¿Por qué vinieron , si es que puedo preguntar?- dijo la anciana entrometida

-A trabajo debemos tomar… ciertas medidas con algunos… clientes… en realidad aun no mueren pero se nos pidió que viniéramos y esperásemos- invento Eric

-A supongo que habrá sido la familia de algún pobre hombre moribundo ¿no?- dijo la viejecita

-Precisamente- argumento Alan- estamos esperando a que nos llamen para hacernos cargo

-que penoso trabajo, pero alguien debe hacerlo creo… en fin descansen mientras puedan ojala la fortuna le sonría a ese pobre hombre moribundo y se salve asi no tendrán que recogerlo ¿cierto? Nos vemos…- la anciana agito las manos y se marcho

Erick tomo un par de manzanas y se encamino pensativamente a la casa mientras que Alan se despedía

El más joven siguió en silencio a su compañero, se le había ido el hambre

Erick dejo las manzanas sobre la mesita de la sala, se acomodo, palmeo el lugar junto a él y el menor fue a sentarse a su lado de manera obediente -creo que será mejor cenar después del trabajo no sea que nos enferme lo que veamos ¿no te parece?

-Si supongo- contesto el trigueño-

-¿Que piensas de Grell?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo preocupado

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero él puede sentirse mujer , vestir como tal, portarse como tal, pero es un hombre y tiene un hombre de pareja ¿crees que él está mal? ¿Qué es asqueroso o algo así?-

-Grell senpai no es asqueroso-dijo rápidamente- el solo piensa diferente, el siempre cumple su trabajo alegremente, siempre que está cerca la gente a su alrededor se divierte y no es malo… el solo…tomo un camino que la mayoría no recorre-

-De hecho el y su pareja se inventaron que son esposos- dijo el rubio tanteando el terreno-

-Si no hubieran inventado eso los hubieran corrido o se hubiera armado un escándalo con la policía –

Erick se quedo mirando a alan intensamente hasta que el sonrojo asomo a las mejillas de ambos se inclino sobre su oído y susurro:

-eres un romantico, al defenderlo y eso me gusta mucho de ti-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el menor se erizara , antes de darse cuenta las manos del rubio acariciaron las de el con ternura y la confucion y la excitación se apodero de el

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

En la dimensión de los shinigamis

Will llago a casa fastidiado, eran las seis y sentía remordimiento por haber mandado a al joven Alan a aquella misión , por erick no le sentía sabia que tenia de inocente lo mimo que Grell de monja puritana.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y distinguió un aroma de te delicioso , la casa albeando , flores frescas en los floreros y una vos cantarina lo sorprendió de pronto

-Bienvenido a casa mi amo- dijo juguetonamente Grell. Tenía un traje de sirvienta francesa , la muñecas vendadas porque a Will se le había pasado la mano con el juego de rolles la otra noche y .. Bueno eso de jugar a que Grell era un prisionero y el su seductor guardia llevaba de por medio usar esposas

Will sonrió con el recuerdo de la noche anterior- ven acá- dijo sentándose en su sillón favorito, mientras jalaba la mano del pelirrojo para sentarlo en sus piernas y besarlo apasionadamente

Apenas se separaron su sirvienta francesa pregunto:-¿Cómo estuvo el día de mi amo hoy?-

Will empezó por acariciarle las piernas mientras lo miraba , nunca se cansaba de mirarle- Fue un día muy pesado, incluso me siento mal por repartir tu trabajo, en especial ese trabajo

Grell se puso serio de pronto- amor Alan no saldrá del closet así nada mas, Erick anda tras el de forma seria. Esto les dará una visión de lo que es lujuria y lo que es amor, y si de verdad esto es más que un capricho creo que de esto saldrá algo muy bueno-

- Así que todo esto es porque estás jugando a casamentera mm?- dijo Will alzando la ceja

El pelirrojo volvió a su modo juguetón – mi amo está enojado con su sirvienta… mmm~~ ¿ qué debe hacer su sirvienta para que la perdonen?- pregunto con fingida inocencia

Will le robo un beso justo después de decir eso- creo que debo castigarte por jugar a la casamentera quítate el vestido pero déjate el delantal-

-Quieres que me vaya a cambiar?-

-No desnúdate aquí y ahora-

-Grell le beso de nuevo se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse muy sensual y lentamente cuando le quedaba únicamente el corset, las medias y el liguero se puso enzima el delantal- ¿así te gusta?-

-Bastante- dijo sentándose al borde del sillón y abriendo las piernas- ahora arrodíllate aquí-

Grell obedesio sumisamente y ensegida empeso a acariciar la entre pierna de Will bajo el siper y tomo su hombría en sus manos, le beso,varias veces, la probo y lamio antes de llevársela a la boca como una paleta enorme.

Will le acariciaba con las manos, la espalda , el trasero, y metia la mano bajo el delantal en la aprte superior para acarisiar sus tetillas y jugar con ellas entre sus dedos

Grell gimio un poco sobretodo cuano la mano de Will apretó fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, para darle una nalgadita juguetona después

Ven recuéstate en el sofá

Grell abedecio sin chistar se veía incrible usando su delantal únicamente por sobre el corset y el liguero y las medias blancas , Will abrió un cajón , saco una botellita de lubricante , ya que tenia varias por la casa, por si acaso sucedía una de estas ocasiones , no se cortara el momento

El moreno apoyo una rodilla en el sofá tomo las piernas del pelirrojo y las acaricio un largo rato impacientándolo, mientras gemía y se le quedaba viendo a la erección que el mismo había provocado

Finalmente Will hizo al pelirrojo sostener en su boca el delantal dándole una vista total de su intimidad, con sus manos le hizo sostener las corvas de sus rodillas, de sus piernas abiertas , mientras el le preparaba con cuidado, sus dedos entraban y salían los eróticos sonidos amordazados por la obligación de sostener el delantal con los labios deleitaban al moreno hasta que no pudo mas, y lo envistió suavemente .

Sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por su estreches, lo disfruto y rítmicamente empezó a subir mas y mas la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones hasta Grell realmente empezó a gritar y soltó sus piernas y alzo sus brazos rogando un abrazo, que consiguió enseguida, lo mismo que los hambrientos labios de su amado.

El pelirrojo cruzo sus piernas sobre la espalda de su pareja y este le dejaba chupetones en la base del cuello hasta que ambos se derritieron en un éxtasis sobrecogedor.

A… mor…me encanta jugar a ser tu sirvienta…- jadeo dificultosamente el pelirrojo- dime ... ¿aun te sientes mal por lo que hiciste hoy?

¿Qué?,¿Lo que hice hoy?, honestamente lo que sea que haya echo hoy que valga la noche de anoche y lo que acaba de pasar , realmente se podría decir que lo vale al 100%

Y e aquí la causa de que tu sacaras B en ética en la escuela y yo C – dijo echándose el pelirrojo a reir de buena gana el pelirrojo relacionando su vida actual con su época de escuela, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno

Continuara

Bueno se que este fic va raro pero creo que también mejorara mucho después besos y hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas porque también debo actualizar mi otro fic Recupérate mi amor si quieren darle una vuelta


	4. Chapter 4

Erick estaba sentado solo en la salita de la casa de Grell y su "misterioso esposo" del cual solo sabían que era estricto, moreno , celoso y un shinigami sin duda … algunas ideas invadieron su mente saco del bolsillo la carta dirigida a el por parte del pelirrojo y y suspiro ¿ que advertencia vendría en ella? . El rubio la abrió y empezó a leer

Erick , que pena que te manden en mi lugar , en fin debo decirte que protejas a Alan seguramente estará algo asustado, porque se nota que siente algo por ti y tu por el y con lo que verán puede …"asustarse" así que cuando lleguen procura buscar a Esmeralda estoy segura que ella no irá a morir y díganle que van de parte de Grell ,pídele que más o menos les dé un paseo guiado por la fiesta, cuando lleguen al punto donde está el salón privado, asegúrate de entrar, "solo cundo sea el momento de recoger las almas", que Alan no entre solo y bajo ninguna circunstancia te le separes . Luego llévatelo a la casa y trata de… digamos alivianarle el susto con un poco de vino, hay un poco en el mostrador y explícale las cosas de modo tierno y sensible, sobre todo se muy, muy sensible

Cariños Grell.

Erick suspiro y releyó la carta con preocupación.

Entre tanto Alan estaba en el piso superior descansando en la habitación y pensando en lo que había descubierto del pelirrojo aquel día, sin dudarlo que tenía una doble vida , en la que era feliz y con otro hombre . Alan cerró los ojos y las imágenes del rubio desnudo , jugando con el en el rio y besándolo, abrazándolo invadieron su mente , sintió su cuerpo reaccionar levemente cuando el recuerdo comenzó a hacerlo disfrutar , inconscientemente se llevo la mano entre las piernas ,con una caricia leve , suspiro nombrando a Erick y abrió los ojos al jurar la cabeza pudo verse a si mismo en el espejo de la pared enorme y enmarcado , como para que una pareja de viera de cuerpo entero. Pero en ese momento lo mostraba a el sobre la cama, sonrojado, y con una expresión en el rostro que suplicaba por algo más.

¿Pero…que mas podía pedir?

Algo de la conversación anterior con la anciana reboto en su cabeza

Inicio de Flash back

Ay niño -dijo la anciana -te lo voy a explicar más simple , un uranista es un hombre perverso y malo que quiere estar con otros hombres… en plan de pareja-murmuro eso ultimo más bajo como si fuera muy pecaminoso-, como… como si fueran mujeres cosa que me parece absurda porque no me imagino que eso se pueda .. -dijo la anciana sonrojada

fin de Flash back

Sus manos soltaron esa parte de su cuerpo y trato de pensar en otra cosa pero no podía

¿Cómo es que dos hombres pueden hacerlo estando juntos? ¿Soy un hombre malo y perverso?... no…- pensó finalmente -Grell no lo es, es bueno, se preocupo por nosotros.

Nosotros… después de ese beso, me pregunto ¿cómo somos realmente? -dijo para sí mismo pensando en él y en Erick

El reloj sonó indiferentemente a los habitantes de la casa y marco despiadadamente las 9pm la hora de ir a la fiesta. Alan se puso de pie y se ocupo de los inconvenientes de sus pensamientos curiosos en la soledad del baño, para bajar notablemente sonrojado.

¿Te sientes bien?

Claro- respondió tímidamente

Te ves afiebrado- dijo el rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo jalo del brazo y lo beso en la frente

Cosa que hizo que Alan se desconcertara mucho y enrojeciera más.-¿EEE ri ck?-

Lo siento así me tomaba la temperatura mi madre –dijo sonriendo pícaramente- y me parece que tu temperatura es normal

Claro estoy bien es solo el clima creo…- dijo de menor poco convincente , después de todo, no admitiría que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba pensando en el ,mientras que encerrado en el baño, se proporcionaba a si mismo ciertas caricias placenteras.

Entonces es hora de irnos

El camino fue corto y rápido antes de notarlo estaban cerca de una gran mansión de campo tan grande como vistosa a la entrada había varios guardias que no dejaban entrar a nadie sin invitación, y las carrozas de lujo llevaban parejas adorables, algunas, con las chicas más bonitas que Alan y Eric hayan visto jamás.

La gran casa espectacular y elegante, parecía enorme, la gente iba siendo recibida en la reja por un guardia alto vestido elegantemente de negro. Pasada ya esta barrera las parejas llegaban al pórtico donde eran recibidas por dos alegres y guapas anfitrionas.

Erick y Alan brincaron sin ser vistos entre los altísimos arboles y una vez dentro se acomodaron la ropa de fiesta que se habían puesto para encajar entre los demás.

Una de las anfitrionas rubia y de ojos azul plateado les dio la bienvenida como si en vez de extraños eran antiguos conocidos.

¡Bienvenidos amigos míos!- exclamo la joven – es su primera ves en estas fiestas no? Lo se. conozco a todos los demás invitados debió costarles un gran esfuerzo y sufrimiento venir aquí- dijo en tono comprensivo- quien les invito?

Alan se quedo mudo pero Erick dijo astutamente – Grell Sutcliff nos pidió venir dijo que esta era una fiesta que disfrutaría , nos pidió buscar a la señorita Esmeralda para que nos guiara en la fiesta-Alan parecía algo sorprendido por la soltura y agilidad de Eric

AAAAAAA!``~~~Mi muy querida Grell, ¿dónde está? ¿Vendrán ella y su pareja?

Me temo que Grell está muy indispuesta, sin embargo le envía saludos – añadió Alan

Ho espero no sea nada grave, - dijo la joven con voz preocupada a lo que Alan y Erick negaron vehementemente, ella sonrió y prosiguió -mi nombre es Esmeralda justamente y ya que Grell les ha mandado con migo creo que empezare por lo básico.

Esta es una fiesta de uranistas como dirían vulgarmente los puritanos fanáticos de la reina Victoria, nosotros preferimos llamarnos a nosotros mismos homos sexuales.

Perdona, dijiste ¿nosotros?- dijo Erick mirando a la chica sorprendido, esta sonrió- todo a su debido tiempo mi buen amigo ya verá usted- Esmeralda los guio escaleras arriba donde podía verse el gran salón lleno de gente.

Señaló una pareja de jóvenes atractivos- ellos son Derek y Sony viven juntos y no son .. Familiares se conocieron como soldados hace algún tiempo, se enamoraron y bueno es obvio que no pueden vivir su amor abiertamente así que vinieron a Londres compraron una gran casa y luego llegaron para decirle a todos que eran primos y que habían heredado la propiedad, eso justifica que dos hombres vivan juntos, ya que ninguno se pondría nunca un vestido.

Ya veo, fingen para estar juntos que son familia- dijo Alan

No es así. Ellos son familia, solo fingen que son una familia diferente a la que en realidad son , aunque vistan y se porten como hombres viven como esposos, pero frente a la gente fingen que son primos

Luego esta esa parejita de allá- dijo señalando a un joven varonil y una lindísima morena , con el vestido azul más ajustado y sexy de la fiesta

La morena bonita?-Dijo Erick en tono pecaminoso-

¿Le parece que es bonita? ¿Mas que las demás chicas de la fiesta?- pregunto con malicia Esmeralda

– pues la verdad hay muchas muchachas hermosas aquí- dijo Erick, a lo que Alan bajo la cabeza con un sentimiento receloso que no acababa de entender ¿Por qué debería importarle si Erick ve una chica ? es lo normal y tiene fama de Casanova

Esmeralda sonrió -ella es como yo-

¿Adorable?- Dijo Erick coquetamente. Ante eso Alan se cruzo de brazos con ánimo enfadado-

-Hooooo que gentil pero creo que a ambos les falta hacer una conexión

- Yo soy como mi amiga Grell –añadió esmeralda con voz muy sexy al oído de Eric pero lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara Alan

El silencio duro algunos segundos, mientras la rubia sonreía

Eres un hombre ¡!- grito Alan de pronto

¿Queeeeeeeee? No imposible, luces como, toda una mujer

Alan empezó a reír un poco disimulado ante la cara de asombro del rubio

Gracias. Ésa es la idea además así me siento están aquellos hombres que se enamoran de otros hombre, pero ellos se sienten hombres también, y hay personas como Grell y como yo que nacimos siendo hombres pero que sentimos que nuestras almas son femeninas y que debió haber algún tipo de error, sin embargo el amor entre personas como nosotros es siempre rechazado por la sociedad.

Unos segundos más de silencio seguido de las palabras de Alan

-Grell dijo que algo acerca de que un acto sexual o cualquier otra expresión de amor que sea autentica y sincera es respetable o algo así entendí, pero estaba preocupado porque viniéramos y viéramos algo demasiado inapropiado-

Una risa escandalosa llamo su atención un hombre llevaba a un muchacho muy joven y sumiso de la mano por un corredor oscuro.

No tendrán que preocuparse mientras no se acerquen a esa sección de la casa -dijo señalando el pasillo- saben, no importa a quien prefiera uno de pareja hombre o mujer sino, si eres fiel, de verdad lo amas o solo eres un cerdo lujurioso.

Hay cerdos lujuriosos en todas partes, ricos pobres , que prefieren chicas o chicos y desvergonzados que lo aceptan pero juzgar a todos los hombres que aman a otros por estos cerdos es lo mismo que decir que todos los hombres heterosexuales se la pasan en orgias y burdeles o que todo hombre es un exhibicionista que quiere mostrarse ante otros haciendo cosas inmorales a cuanta mujer se le atraviese.

De esos cerdos lujuriosos debo entender que también hay en esta fiesta-agrego Erick

Claro por ese pasillo rumbo a la puerta prohibida yo les recomendaría no asomarse en ese lugar.

Si allí pasan cosas indecentes porque permites que…?- comenzó a decir Alan

Yo no soy la dueña de la casa, el dueño hace estas fiestas y así consigue amantes nuevos pero no todos le siguen el juego, todos sabemos que es el precio a pagar por una noche de fiesta donde podamos ser nosotros mismos sin sufrir críticas y rechazos. Las cosas son simples la gente decente se queda de este lado, los que no se van por el pasillo. Entre tanto aquellos que llevan una vida normal como enamorados se dan el lujo de bailar juntos en público o conversar con otros que piensan igual en muchas cosas. la gente que tiene esto a diario lo menosprecia porque lo da por hecho pero nosotros que casi nunca disfrutamos de algo asi estamos dispuestos a ignorar deliberadamente ciertos comportamientos mientras que el resto podamos tener una noche normal.

Además no va allí nadie que no lo desee. Yo les daré un consejo quédense de este lado y la fiesta será de las mejores a las que jamás han asistido. Así de fácil.

Un apuesto joven llamo a Esmeralda y ella graciosamente se despidió para irse con él a recibir más invitados Alan y Erick miraban desde el balcón de las escaleras la fiesta se veía muy normal la gente disfrazada de mujer, eran demasiado meticulosos y habían engañado incluso a Eric , algunas parejas de hombres hablaban demasiado cerca, y de cuando en cuando veían alguna pareja de muchachos acariciando sus manos o murmurando cosas al oído de su compañero

Esto es tan raro, no pensé que tanta gente fuera como Grell senpai- dijo Alan -casi siento pena porque deben fingir durante cada segundo de su vida ser alguien que no son.

Ciertamente -Dijo Erick que se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás dejándose llevar por el ambiente sin que ni siquiera Alan lo notara como algo raro- es triste pensar que están dispuestos a aguantar incluso a gente indecente si tan solo una vez pueden tener una noche de fiesta normal y sentirse comprendidos por otros que piensan igual.

Un aroma delicioso llego a sus narices y Eric sugirió como buena idea ir a cenar a barra de bufet antes de que la futura redada se acabara todo. Así que bajaron y comenzaron a disfrutar la fiesta, Erick se portaba caballeroso y sobre protector de más con Alan pero todos lo veían como señal obvia de que eran pareja. Incluso salieron a caminar a uno de los jardines y adentro la fiesta se veía de lo más normal.

Pero el corazón de Alan se llenaba de preguntas curiosas ¿cómo es que estos hombres convivían como pareja? , es decir ¿ya en la intimidad que hacen? No era algo que te enseñaran en la clase de biología no es como si alguien dijera …ahora una clase de sexualidad alternativa ni nada .

Erick se llevo a un rincón oscuro a Alan y aprovechando la privacidad le planto un beso suave ya que estaba ensimismado. El beso sabía demasiado dulce y ante la extraña sensación de normalidad esta vez ,Alan no se aparto asustado sino que se dejo llevar por ese beso tierno y cálido, sintió los brazos de Erick rodeando su cintura y presionando su cuerpo uno con el otro, y su espalda contra la pared del jardín. El trigueño cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento por varios minutos.

Sin embargo ojos envidiosos observaban a Alan con codicia y cuando se separaron de aquel beso buscando aire , Alan tubo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar un poco, su adorable rostro sonrojado le miraba confundido ¿Por qué hacemos esto tu y yo?

Erick sonrió galante pero no contesto enseguida se agacho y le dijo al oído – no puedo responderte eso hasta que terminemos el trabajo después de todo empezará en unos 20 min .

¿Qué te parece si te traigo algo de beber?

Si me gustaría algo fresco- dijo el trigueño sonriendo apenado

Erick se fue a buscar algo de tomar, no bien se fue se le acerco un apuesto moreno de aspecto seductor y voz hipnotizan te

Por lo que veo tú y tu amigo- dijo en tono extraño- aun no formalizan, no tienes curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quiere de ti

¿Lo que él quiere de mi?- pregunto Alan – pues si estoy algo confundido

En serio? que te parece si yo te muestro algo

Quizás era la curiosidad, quizás estaba muy aturdido con ese último beso o quizá el atractivo hombre de voz profunda , lo afectaban pero antes de decir agua va Alan estaba caminando por el pasillo prohibido a punto de entrar por la única puerta que le habían dicho que no abriera…

Continuara


End file.
